Union
by MyLittleObsessions
Summary: The young Hunter begins his horrific journey through Yharnam, however he is not alone. Many have come before him, and he will not be the last. He and others have only two options: Unite or Die. (Still VERY MUCH a WIP O O)


**Introduction: Cleric**

A horrific screeching in the distance, the bloodcurdling screams of the townsfolk, and the clashing of weaponry against varying objects… and people. These are the sounds that echoed through the young man's mind through each hour he spent in Yharnam. Though time was not seeming to pass, as the night would not end. This was his task. Bring an end to the seemingly endless night that held the city in its grip. He was a hunter, a skilled warrior with the responsibility to end the plague that ravaged the city and its people, and dispatch those infected with it. Anyone and anything afflicted with the disease mutated into horrid and grotesque monsters with little coherence and a great amount of aggression. No cure is known.

This disparaged city is where the story begins…

* * *

Hood flapping frantically behind him, the young hunter dashed across the Great Bridge, with several yharnamites and large werewolf-like creatures on his heels. He knew that if he turned to defend himself, he'd be quickly overwhelmed. So the only way to go was forward.

Ahead stood a large troll-like man wielding a cinder block, who had yet to notice the approaching hunter. Well aware of the creature's lack of coordination and reflexes, engaging was mentally marked off as a bad idea, and he simply dashed past, leaping over a pair of crows in a single bound once he got close enough and spotted them. Not even bothering to look back, he simply continued forward.

That is until he noticed there was no one on his heels anymore. He stopped and saw that the troll man would not pass a large archway, and the yharnamites and wolves had lost interest a while back. Why was this? He looked toward the opposite end of the bridge and saw nothing but rubble in another archway, leaving him in a dead end. In the end, he decided to approach the pile of rubble, hopefully to find a small path through, or at least around it.

Only after taking a few steps forward, a loud screech sounds out, and the bridge abruptly shakes with the force of a large beast landing on the far end. The creature stood back on its hind legs, white fur covering most of its body, and black antlers protruding proudly into the air.

The Hunter's heart skips a beat as he looks on in terror. Never before had he encountered something like this. Taking a few steps back, he realized that he was trapped by some sort of fog wall. No way out.

The beast approached him apprehensively, as if seeing what he would do next. 'This thing is going to eat me' the hunter began to think. 'Oh God. That's it. I'm done for!' The hunter's thoughts became more and more panicked as the creature shortened the distance between them, until all rational thought went out the window.

A loud clang sounds out as the Hunter unwittingly drops his cleaver and gun, and drops to his knees as the beast looms over him.

He held his breath as the beast leaned in…

…and rested its head against his chest. The hunter's eyes snapped open and darted around. In front of him, the large, black mass that is the beasts head, and on either side, the massive antlers.

His breathing began to level out, as the beast showed no signs of aggression toward him. 'Why? Aren't these things supposed to be ruthless killers?' Cautiously, he reaches a hand out to pat the hulking monster's head in return, but as his arm passed into its view, it abruptly reared its head up. The sudden movement of the gigantic creature caught the hunter off-guard, and he was thrown forcefully into the stone edge of the archway.

The air left his lungs all at once, and the pain was radiating. When all movement stopped, all he could manage was a light wheezing as his vision began to fade. And the last thing he saw before drifting off into a forced slumber was the beast's massive claws reaching out to grab him.

* * *

 **So I finally get around to starting something new. To anyone who's here from the FNAF story, don't worry. I will continue working on it. I just finished playing through Bloodborne for the first time and BOY HOWDY THAT WAS NOT EASY (at least starting out). I've been planning to do this for a while now, but with the holidays rolling around again, I figured I should at least toss this out there. I'm super excited to have a new story to work on. Dont get me wrong, I enjoy writing the other one as well, but doing something forcefully just burns you out. I try, but it's easier when motivated. At any rate, the updated chapter 2 for Ragged and Renewed should go up fairly soon. Anyone new here for this, I'm super excited and I hope this goes well ^-^**

p.s. excuse if there are any mistakes i dont remember if i edited this or not and i have to get back to studying for midterms ._.


End file.
